


Out of the Ice

by KuroInu1213



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroInu1213/pseuds/KuroInu1213
Summary: Pretty much my two cents in the fandom. Please comment and like if you like. Plus spoilers!!!! Also I think only two chapters in this story will have them doing dirty things (chapter one and maybe future 3 or 4), and the rest will be fluff for future reference, and will let you know what chapters so both people that dont like dirty things have their fair share in the story.  And fore people that like it like that hehe can have their fun too :)





	1. Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is around the end of episode 11 and beginning of episode 12 , We know what ends up happening but this is in between the shots. Warning there is smut and stuff if you dont want to see it chapter 2 is where you wanna go.

I was on top of the hotel bed hearing the running water of Victor's shower, sitting with my back leaning on the bedpost and my lower back on the pillows and my glasses to the side, tearing up looking up at the ceiling my mind thought what went wrong with my short program. How could have I made it any better, and better yet, am I thinking about Victor. Am I holding him back from what he wants to do, to go back and compete again. The way he looked at Yurio, Otabek and Chris, how his eyes glistened when they did their jumps, how they skated on the ice, no wonder they where ahead of me. I mean, call me jealous I guess, wanted him to look at me and only me. I wanted Victor to be all mine, his love only reserved for me and me alone. But, I guess I've been selfish long enough. I should let him go, have him skate. I don't want to be a part of this. If he does go back, he will leave to Russia, and I will end up having to find another coach, because he and I know, if he coaches while competing with me, it would not only simply just be wrong, it would be too much on him. Given his stamina, it's not as good as mine. I will retire, this was my last season anyways, it's better to just end it with a bang and win gold tomorrow. Hell, silver will even do at this point. I just know, Victor wants to be back in the rink, and I will retire. But where will I go from here? I'm practically standing on a crossroad wondering what do when I do retire. Should I just be a teacher, or help out my family's spa in Hastesu?

I rose up my right hand and looked at the gold band around my finger as it shines in the dim light, I looked at the ring endearingly, just looking at the band as anyone would with their own engagement ring. It proves one's bond with another, like my bond with Victor. How did we get here? How did a simple looking person like me basic Japanese figure skater, Yuri Katsuki, black and mid-length hair, big glasses and simple brown eyes get an exotic, sexy, charming, silver haired, blue eye Russian beast like Victor Nikiforov, five time male figure skating champion (honestly I look like a stereotypical father in a sitcom except with no winkles compared to Victor). He's like marquise diamonds compared to a rock like me. He could make Tiffany's jealous. My eyes widened with the sudden flash back...

* * *

 

_We where in front of a gate of a church, with a group of carolers singing in front. I remembered how nervous I was went I took of Victor's glove off his right hand, I was feeling warm on my cheeks, as a slid the ring in him with my hands shaking, the church bell chimed, and I said to him, "Thanks for everything up to now. I-I couldn't think of anything better. But, um... I'll try my best tomorrow on, so.. Tell me something for good luck."_

_I looked that with my eyes glittering at the gold ring he was wearing, one one I bought for him. Suddenly he grabbed my right hand and said, "Sure."_

_I looked down at my hand and continued, "I'll say something you won't even have to think about."_

_I was pretty confused so I looked at him and he is still looking down at my hand and suddenly puts a ring on my finger as well and said, "Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best."_

_I looked down, wanting to tear up. I was so overjoyed, and shocked, when did he get this? Did he love me this whole time? It was just so overwhelming so I just nodded like an idiot and said, "Okay."_

* * *

 

I heard sudden vibrations on my phone, so I go and look and it looks like an invitation to group chat with a fellow skater Phichit and one of our college friends Isabelle. I unfortunately wasn't able to talk with Phichit at all today about my performance I just only simply congratulated him on his spectacular program which really impressed the crowd, I'm sure his country is proud. I remembered he mention how much he wanted to skate to that piece because it was from his country of Thailand. And Isabelle, a Japanese-Hispanic hot mess, that has been a long time dear friend for five years, new Broadway actress and the cousin of the person who created the music, Gabriela. Now I haven't' talked to her in ages since I left Detroit. Actually the last time I have heard from Isabelle (without seeing her Instagram pictures) was yesterday when she directly sent me a message saying, "I knew you where gay... I told you" Which lead on to me getting in face time with her with Victor right next to me and us talk about how she knew. Even adding Phichit into the conversation, because he told her I was engaged with Victor (I had enough with my sister telling my family that). So I accepted the invitation and a horde of text messages just spammed out as a result my phone acted like it was having a seizure.

So I just simply texted in the chat, 'I'm not in the mood right now,' then put the phone on mute and put it down by the nightstand, because I really don't want any nonsense in my life at the moment. I looked back the the ceiling, just hearing more of the running water. I was about to doze off to sleep until it suddenly stopped and I was wide awake. I heard Victor's movements in the bathroom, his footsteps and humming. I quickly grab my phone, put on my glasses and jumped to the edge of the bed facing the window so I don't automatically cry when I see him, so I go on Instagram. So just scroll down, looking at everyone's pictures and a lot of Phichit's selfies (he takes to many sometimes). Other than that I saw some news post, cute animal videos and so much irrelevant stuff that distracted my mind from my thoughts because when Victors goes though that door I will tell, I'm retiring and he needs to go back on the ice and if I focus on it too much I will cry and breakdown to the point we both won't be ready for tomorrow. I heard the door open.

"Yuuri... What are you doing?" Victor asked while walking towards me with nothing on but a white bathrobe.

"Oh just scrolling down Instagram." I replied

"Oh, sounds boring, are the pictures actually interesting?" Victor asks while he sits down right in front of me with his back against the view of Barcelona.

"Apparently, Minako-sensei's drinking with Celestino at a bar."

"Wow, best keep our distance.. By the way, Yuri... What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Right" I paused and looking down, thinking back saying to him that I did have something in mind on our way back. "After the final, let's end this."

The silver-haired Russian looks up at me confused, "Huh?"

"You've done more than enough for me, Victor. Thank to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season" then I bowed very low with my eyes closed, "Thank you for everything, Victor. Thank you for being my coach."

I looked down and saw a drop of water drip to his feet, so I looked up and see him looking down and actually tearing up. I looked dumbfounded. "Victor?"

Tears are even coming out of his lashes, then spoke softly, "Damn. I didn't expect Katsuki Yuri to be such a selfish human being."

"Right. I made this selfish decision on my own. I'm retiring." Victor's tears flood even more.

I was pretty shocked that he is crying so I lift his bangs up a little bit to see his eyes and he really is crying. He peers at me and asked, "What are you doing, Yuri?"

"Oh, I'm just surprised to see you cry."

He looks a me a bit closer and scolds, "I'm mad, okay?" He grabs my arm.

"You're the one who said it was until the Grand Prix Final!" I recanted

"I though you needed my help more."

"Aren't you going to make a comeback? You don't have to worry about me-"

"How can you tell me to return to the ice while you're saying you're retiring?!" He yelled and grabbed my shoulders. "Yuri! I want to be in the ice with you! Don't you get it?!"

Honestly I don't, mentally my mind is too fried from all this thinking having to find a response for Victor's response, the only thing I was able to do at the moment is to put my left hand over his right and felt the golden ring on his finger and give him a look of sorrow. He looks keenly at me and takes his left hand caresses my face, kisses me, pulls away and looks at me in the eye again. He gives me a deeper kiss while he pushes me down the bed as my hands hold on to his shoulders, I heard his slippers felt of when he did. He pushes himself up and taps my on my phone until the time shows, it was 10:27 at night, I look towards his hand on my phone, he uses the hand he just used to check my phone to grab my chin and tugs my face to his and kisses me some more while he pushes his body more onto me, sliding his hand down my back grabbing my ass and he puts on of his legs between mine... Hints of red are shown on his face and I feel warm all over, blood is rushing though out my body, and I'm getting hard. My mind was going crazy that Victor is doing this to me, yes I had my fantasies and fair share of wet dreams of us having making out or sex, mainly him ramming me hard, but this is for real, all of out kisses and touches until now was just a peck on the lips or multiple for a few seconds, and just touch and go butt grabs, not this... I pushed Victor a bit back and saw his face a bit in shocked then gave a concerned look. "Yuuri? Am I being a forceful?"

I shook my head."I'm just a bit shocked. I want this, I think we both need this,"

"Are you sure?" Victor asked. I nodded and smiled, while pushing his bangs back, "We need assurance right now... I think this will help. Isn't this why you're acting like this?"

Victor nodded, "That's right... I need you... but Yuri... this will be you're first time right?" I nodded and said softly, "Yeah,"

"I won't disappoint you." Victor said then eyes the luggage, "Give me a second let me get something."

He gets off me and opens a small pocket of his suitcase, out of curiosity I sat up a bit trying to see what he was getting and I saw him take out a small blue tube with liquid inside. While he walked back I kicked my shoes and socks out from my felt, gets on top of me with it in his hand and puts it aside us. "For when we do need it,"

"What is it?" I asked as I put my arms around his neck.

"Lube, something to make it more pleasurable." He cooed then resumes kissing me but this time, he slides his tongue in my mouth and I attempt to play along since this is an absolute first for me. I swirl my tongue around with his as he grabs my thigh on one hand and slides underneath my gray and black hoodie with another. Just by the touch of his fingertip on my skin made me harder, I thrust myself towards Victor as a reaction. He pulls back from the kiss to look down at my boner and then looked back up to my eyes as he rubs the side if my waist and said, "I can see why they internet got crazy for gray sweatpants"

Then gives a coy smile as my face turns red as a rose as I look down.

"Well I can see why people like... um being in bathrobes..." Victor giggles, "You're so cute when you're trying to be sexy."

He takes his hand from my thigh to the sash of his robe to untie it. He attempts to do it but it's taking a while so I take one of my hands that held on his neck to help undo his sash, once it was untied I pulled it to the side and slithered my hand his waist and pushed one side of the robe to see whats underneath to find out he has on grey boxer briefs on with a navy blue waistband on it. I looked up to him in disappointment. I flirtatiously said, "Victor... the one time you don't go commando in a robe, is now?"

"Looks like my little lovebug is eager. It's kind of not fair how you're still fully clothed when you should start stripping, come on, those sweatpants are offending me." He said, while moving one of his shoulder to free it from the robe. I looked up and kissed his neck and started unzipping my hoodie revealing my gray v-neck. Then he continued, "Speaking of offensives..."

"I'm keeping warm..." I mumbled. Victor glared at me and said, "I'll be the one keeping you warm tonight."

I gave him a warm smile as she helped me slide my jacket off and put it on the floor and glides his both of his hands on their respective arms.

"Victor... you want to see me take off my shirt don't you?" I asked shyly. He nodded then flipped us over, when I'm on top now and his back is against the bed. "I'm not just cute you know."

This is where I can prove to Victor how sexy I can really be, I always wanted too, but too shy too, even when the timing was all perfect. But thanks to him and helping me out with my short program, I can finally show him my true Eros. So, I spread my legs around his hip and with my perked-up lips I blew him a kiss and teased him by flashing my abs, doing so he was getting harder. As a reaction, I put my hands on the bed for support so I grind on him and having to hear him make a deep moan. Oh, that was so sexy, I threw myself back putting my hands on his thighs as I roll my hips while grinding as I looked down I see him grunting and seeing him glare again, then he spoke, "Ugh, y-you're testing me."

I could only chucked, then felt him sliding his hand down my sweats only to give me a shocked look. He stutters, "Y-you're wearing no..."

"You got it," I winked while I took my glasses on and set them aside and took my shirt off and dropped it on Victors bare chest, leaving me shirtless, I then put my both my arms up behind my head and pushed out my pecs while I kiss my biceps. He then takes the shirts and throws it to the other side of the room and breathes heavily. "I swear... You'll be the end of me."

Victor mutters and shakes his head with his eyes full of amazement. I gave him a good moment and gave him the same coy smile he gave me earlier and continues to grind on him as I put arms back on his thighs. He places the hand that was in my sweats on my lower back for support and grinds me back. I've managed to breathe out a few moans along with him while my chest was pumping in and out due to all the deep breaths I was taking meanwhile it felt a bit warmer down there. I was getting so excited to the point where my dick was literally poking at the fabric of the sweatpants making a perfect tent. Victor's free hand rubbed my sweatpants against the head of my dick and I let out a loud moan and some precum leaking. "Victor! Wh-"

Victor panted, "You should know what you did to me."

I looked confused as I lifted myself a bit up from him and looked down, I saw the tip, leaking with seed and part of the stem of his dick peeking out from the hem of his boxers having that keep it from spring all about. His lower abdomen had some his semen on it and the slid his hand that was on his back down, rubbing my lower ass and said, "Look, I mostly came on your sweats."

I looked behind, then put my hands where Victor's hands are and felt it for myself, it felt warm, and it felt like a lot that came out. Luckily some of that landed on my hand so I brought my hands back up and licked my fingers one by one, like a cat. He giggled at the sight, he grabbed the hand that has the mixture of his semen and my saliva and kissed it. I leaned over as I kissed his ring, then starts kissing him again, having out tongues have a waging war with each other then I trail down giving Victor butterfly kisses on his cheek, down to his neck and his chest, starting to kiss one of his nipples. I slid my hand to one of his nipples and started to tease it, his chest pumps up as a reaction. "Yuuri," He moaned.

I chucked and went down some more leaving more kisses on Victors abdomen, I licked the places his semen was at and I managed to get a groan out of him, Once i did that I rubbed my hand on his dick. He makes a little moan and huffs out, "Take it off, Yuuri..."

I nodded and giggled to how cute he was being so I complied. My two hands where on the his waistband and I pulled it down letting his seven inch, rosy dick fly out. I stood up and put his legs up to free his boxers completely, he slid one of his feet out of it and kicked it near the door with the other. Then we both giggled as he lowered his legs to the floor again.

"Goal." I said raising both of my hands up, he looked serious for a moment with his eyebrows cocked, the broke down to a smile and chuckled, "...Dork."

We continued to laugh, I went on my knees and glare at him and said with an attempt of a deep voice, "Now lets get on with the program."

Victor kept on laughing as he hid his face, it gave me the perfect opportunity to just shock him, so I spread his legs, put my hands on his thighs and started licking the stem and then teasing the tip which made Victor stop laughing, but exhale deeply. "Damn Yuri..."

"Oh I can do more for you Vitya." I said as I put his dick in my mouth. I closed my eyes to focus and have my full tongue massage his length as my other hand slid underneath my sweatpants as a pump myself. I started bobbing up and down doing so I tired to go deeper and deep, I couldn't, so I got my hand and wrapped it around his dick and pumped it in the same rhythm I was bobbing.

"Krasavets... Krasavets." He murmured, as I felt my saliva glazing all over his dick, his little thrusts of enjoyment, I could hear his soft moans of pleasure he is getting and them slowing getting deeper and deeper. As I heard more Russian come out from his mouth.

"Y-Yuuri" I heard him moan out as he places his hand on the back of my head, gently grabbing my hair as he pushes my head in and out as I go a bit slower as I came on my hand.

"I might come, Yuuri... I want... I want you to swallow" He mumbles, I want to last a bit longer, so I can swallow. I go a bit faster and I could hear a really loud moan or groan coming from Victor as I felt fluid come into my mouth, so I swallowed it making sounds like I did so . I drew my head back up to where my lip where kissing his very tip that was running with fluid, I licked the running fluid and took it down and once the fluid stopped running I licked the remaining part off from his dick. I look up at Victor and gives me a beautiful looking smile as he caresses my face. Finally he sits up.

"Lyubov moya..." Victor says, gesturing me to sit next to him. I nodded and obeyed his command. He leans to me and kisses me on the lips as his robe slide off to his elbows.

"Anata..." I said after our heads drew back. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him again. He then puts his hand on my thigh and gives me that coy look again. I just got hard again looking at it. I heard him whisper in my ear "Get ready for the finale"

My pupils dilated and my eyes glistened as I lay down. Victor takes off my sweatpants and my half-hard dick is freed. Then he whistles, "Damn with a body like that, its better than having any gold medal. Let me treat you real good now baby."

I blushed hard when he said that, I was so embarrassed at what he said I hid my whole face. I couldn't see anything. Only think I heard was Victor grabbed something and heard a snap, I looked over to see what it was and it was the lube. He's dripping it down his fingers, I looked at him raw, getting turned on looking at them getting glazed and shimmering in the dim light. It was so turned on I spread my legs with one of my arms thrown over my head and my other hand on my lip savoring the moment. Victor's eyes cocked again. But this time with enjoyment. He smiles and gets on his knees as he has one of his middle fingers teasing my entrance and his free and rubbing my dick. I look at him innocently while laughing, "Victor, stop teasing me."

Victor laughs, "Only because it's your first time."

Then he puts his finger in and puts it in and out while pumping me. I threw my head back with enjoyment and moaned loudly.

"Vitya..." He continues pumping in and out his finger and he manages to find a certain spot that made me breathe deeply.

He smiles, "Found it..." Then starts playing with it as he pumps my dick. Doing that, I got in a frenzy. He keeps on playing with it until my dick gets a almost hard on and I've gotten used to him inside of me. "Vitya... put your dick in already."

"No... " He teased and smirked, then pulls out his finger "But aren't going to...?"

"We are." He said and suddenly gets on top of me while putting more lube on his fingers, "You're going to be in me."

"What?" I looked shocked. Victor cocks his eyebrows again, then turns his head, pushes the end of the robe he still had on to the side and takes the lubed fingers and puts one of them in him.

"Y-you're going to me in me, malysh" Victor moaned. I looked at him and took the lube from his hand and put some on my finger.

"Then let me do the prepping babe." I said as I sat myself up as I put more lube. He nodded then took his fingers out and reached for the towel on the floor and dried his hands with them. He tossed it over and behind him then threw his arms on my shoulders and his robe back on his shoulders as he spread his legs around my hips. I suddenly slid my middle finger down in there and started to pump it, I heard a soft moan from him on my ear, so I decided to whisper in Japanese, commenting his beautiful face, to his beautiful pale skin, to his eyes to his rosy nose and cheeks and his perked up lips.

"P-Put another in..." He cried out. I snickered and accepted his request. I kept pumping in and out until I felt a certain spot and heard a gasp.

"Yuri! There, play there" Victor cried out again. I nodded and played with the area. Looking at him I got so turned out my dick is really hard, my full on six inch. I put a third in which threw Victor's head back, panting and starting to pump my fingers. He took the lube tube and squeezes lube all over my dick as he is riding my fingers. It was enough to where there was only a quarter of of it in the bottle. He pumps my dick to make sure it was all over. He stops riding me and I put my fingers out. He put his forehead against mine while giving me a determined glare and said, "Don't take your eyes off of me."

I nodded as he pushed me back down while his robe falls to his elbows again. "Now relax, malysh. I'm going to make you feel like a man."

I blushed at that comment as he adjust himself to where my tip meets his entrance. I reach out to help him put it in, but he slapped my hand. "Put the behind your head."

I obeyed his order and pushes my hair back and kisses me as a reward, he tries to put it in, but it slipped to between his butt cheeks. He lines it up again and guided it in. Once it was in we both made a soft moan. He pushes himself deeper making our breathing feel a bit tighter. He keep going inch by inch slowly until most of it is in. He then leans over and kisses me as I put both my hands on his hips and starts thrusting inside him slowly. He then pushes his upper part up while thrust on me and rides me slowly as we both get used to ourselves. Once we do, Victor starts riding faster, with his hands on my shoulders and his robe still around his elbows, which us both moan a bit louder. I got so turned on I had to thrust along with him which leads one of my hand going underneath his robe and grab some on his ass. Then Victor let out a loud cry. "Yuri!"

It felt so intense I was getting mini sweats, like the type I get from practicing on the ice. I continued to look up at Victor and see his face, his closed eyes is gritted teeth, and his hair bouncing back and forth, enjoying the pleasure of us having sex. I suddenly realized his neglected dick, I looked at it and wrapped my hand around it and started pumping it with one of my hands.

"Y-Yuri! Faster!"He moaned louder. I keep on thrusting and I can't get any faster at this rate. I look at Victor, and stop for a brief moment, and asked, "Can you get on all fours Vitya?"

He gave me a very sexy and dirty smile and got off of me by standing up. I sat back up and he turns around putting his arms up with his hand behind his back, he looks back giving me another coy smile, having his robe go back to his shoulder. Like he is teasing me. I give him a sexy glare and got up then grabs his hips from the behind an guides him to the bed, having me push him down the bed.

Victor snickers, "My, my Yuri, You've grown to be dominant."

He lays his head on the bed sheets and his ass upwards.I pushed his robe to his waist as I look toward the lube, I grabbed it and put some more on my fingers and slips two fingers in. Victor moans and looks back lovingly. I then pull my fingers out and align my dick inside Victor and put inside him, then he push himself up and grasp on to the bed sheet and pushes himself back towards me.

"Feels good?" I ask

"Amazing." Victor said.

"I'm going to go fast, until I come... Just let me know when you don't feel good anymore okay?" Victor nodded and I immediately start thrusting. He moans softly to my slower tempo when I was starting and once he got used to it as, I started going faster, in a more vibrant pace. He moans louder and start saying things in Russian, like 'Da' meaning yes and another I think khorosho which means 'Good', being pleased that I'm doing a good job I go faster, then started saying some very naughty Japanese things to him, explaining how much I wanna make him come and how good he may look if I came all over him and how I want the world do hear him moan to my name. Things that make me relieve that he won't know what I'm saying or he'll be crazy enough to do it. I started going really fast, making him grit his teeth, grab harder on the bed sheets, made that huge moan or groan sound again and collapsed on the bed with me only supporting his ass. He hides his face moaning deeply while saying sentences in Russian, things I don't understand. I start moaning louder and louder.

"Vitya! Vitya! You feels so good," I said. "Vitya!"

I felt myself relived as I held onto Victor's lower back exhaling deeply and giving out a loud groan. I kept breathing loudly and stayed inside him for a bit. Afterwards I pulled out seeing a trail of seed between me and his entrance. I spread his cheeks too see more of the amazing view, I stroke mt thumb across it and looked at amazement as I blush. Once I was once I let one of my hands go from Victor's cheek and slap his ass lightly with the other. Victor and I where still breathing heavily. He then slides over to his side of the jointed beds and lays on his stomach I sit on my side of the beds and my right hand reached for his and we both held them tightly. He then turns to me staring at him and our eyes have locked. Parting them for a bit, I grab the sheets from my bed and covered his body with it and climbed underneath.

"I love you." Victor said, then grabbed my right hand again while kissing my ring.

"I love you, too Victor. I always will." I said while kissing his cheek.

"I felt like this is all a dream." Then he pinches my bare waist. Then pointed out, "Well it's not."

I looked down away from Victor, then he redirects my hand.

"Let's just make our own decision after the free skate tomorrow okay?" I nodded while pushing his hair back, "Yes Vitya..."

Then we just looked at each other, giving little kisses and touches for the rest of the time, not even speaking a word as we both fell into a sleeping spell together.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri never truly confirmed their relationship to the public eye and now they want to change that.

Right after the Grand Prix exhibition, Victor, Phichit and I where sitting at a nearby cafe from the rink with all of us in sweats around a medium size table with me and Victor sitting close to each other and Phichit sitting on one chair and his feet on another. Of course my hair was still slicked back and I had my glasses on Victor decided to mess his hair up after the performance because he hates having hair products on his hair because of the fact that his hair doesn't feel as silky and nice as he likes it on ice. Phichit in the other hand decided to be different and put only his bangs on a ponytail and looks like Pebbles from the Flintstones, but Thai, and a guy.

"Ooh! So Yuuri, Victor? If you guys are going to be still student and coach and Victor is going to be back... How is that going to work?" Phichit asks.

"You know I haven't thought that through... I wanted to see if we could be a pair skating team, but I guess we can't do it as a same sex couple." Victor sighed, "I really really want to though."

I blush at the though of what he may be thinking about, I'm pretty sure its because he wants to sneak some kisses during practice and hell competition, Victor has always been the more affectionate one publicly while I just still there and look dumb and nod. I honestly wish I could be that confident with Victor, I like how he is with me. I give him an innocent look and said, "So we will both win gold? Not just me? Would still be considered my gold and you will kiss it?"

"You're making no sense, you're competing until you win five consecutive world championships and five straight Grand Prix Finals." Victor pouts.

I pout too the nudge his thigh and I gave him a look. A 'I can't believe you look'. While Victor gives me a smirk.

Phichit looks at the both of us and takes a picture of us. We quickly turn to him. 

"What was that for?" I asked

"Your fans. People ship you too you know. They call your ship name 'Victuuri' "

"Kinda like victory?" Victor asked. I looked dumbfounded and have Phichit my dumbass look. Victor glares then says, "Yuri, our ship names says it, led yourself to Victory by winning gold,"

I held Victor's hand and looked into his eyes, "You just love messing with me huh?"

Phichit looks confused and Victor smirks, "Yes, yes I do."

Phichit then gasps, "So then are you really gonna get married like right now!? Like for real!? Can I get a marriage license to like hold the ceremony first?"

"Well we are going to celebrate our coming out at the banquet night. Well... Announce it." Victor said.

"I think they know, " I said to him. I look at him and shyly blush, "We did pair skate together, having matching gold rings and kissed in public. Plus... our rings are on the right finger, which in Russia..."

"I know Yuuri I lived there." Victor laughed. "I mean like a formal announcement." 

I looked at Victor and I covered my mouth and a tear rolled though my face I was so happy, so over joyed in the inside, Victor, a sexy bachelor, taken by me typical ol' Yuri Katsuki. I'm shocked and a bit scared too be honest, what if our relationship goes sour over this? What if people try to break us up? What will happen?

Meanwhile Phichit fanned himself and squealed. Victor looks at Phichit, "Phichit can you let us be for a bit and keep this a secret?"

Phichit nodded, then gets up and scrolling downs his phone too the bathroom. I just don't know I give him a look of uncertainty.

"Are you serious Victor?" I asked. 

"Yes. I am." He said.

"I-I don't know what to say..." I mumbled out of shock.

"We have been dating secretly for 3 months now. Rumors, very true rumors are spreading. We are two adult men, not an adult and teenager, not some old guy like Yakov and a young guy like Ji getting at it. Its a former peer that chose to take a break to coach another then ends up falling in love, Yuuri I want us to come out. I want us to not afraid of who we are. Wasn't this what you're whole program was about?"

"You're acting like I'm against it..." I giggled. "Victor I never told you this, buts I don't care what the whole world this of me. They can hate me fore stealing you away, They can hate me for being selfish. They can hate me for everything, as long as I have you, I'm okay. You are my audience, My everything." Only thing I would be mad is if i don't have enough time alone with you."

"Don't worry we won't post too much," Victor laughed. 

"Okay then sweetie." I said while blushing. Victor puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek I then look up and kissed his lip while leaning on to them.

Phichit walks back to us and ask, "Is it okay now?"

We both nodded and he sits down. I looked down, after Victor said that he wants to announce our relationship to the world publicly, I want to do something too, Like post a really cute couple picture on Instagram. I mean it would happen either way when we announce it but a leak won't hurt.

"Lets do a picture. Like a couple picture and post it online. No caption or anything, it can bring out the tension even more."  I said. Victor blushed at the idea and nodded.

"Can I help? Like with ideas? Like maybe you should do a selfie or like couples yoga, ooh, the yin yang on the grand thingie!" Phichit said then widens his eyes, "SNAPCHAT!"

We both looked at him like he one on drugs. 

"Look up couple snapchat pictures," Phichit said. Victor grabbed his phone out and did just that and he showed me. I looked at them and saw one where it was just a couple holding hands, and another of them just chilling on a beside with a black and white filter.

"We should do something like that." Victor said then nodded at Phichit, "Good job kid. You should plan our wedding."

Phichit looked at glee and nodded, "Yes! Oh and maybe you can post like different pictures to like confused the audience and stuff before your announcement tonight! You know to tease it."

My eyebrows rose with amazement. "Wow Phichit that actually sounds pretty good and kinda fun."

"Well I am a Social media expert, plus remember, when I was in college I took a marketing class? They taught me how to hype stuff up."  Phichit winked and stuck his tongue out.

"You should be a figure skater and a marketing director." I replied

"Yuuri, you don't know even half the things I want to do, it will blow everyone away, I can't make all those special jumps without looking like I'm dying, but I can definitely entertain and hype up a crowd." Phichit said

"You're short program was actually one of the best in my book," I said and Victor nodded. Phichit gasps and gets up, "Yuuri! Victor! I saw the time on the clock, we got two hours before the banquet! lets get your asses a picture then get ready!"

We looked back and saw the time. 

"Well what do you know, we do gotta go, the hotel is about twenty minutes from here walking, and the traffic looks cramp, lets do this something real quick." Victor said and grabs mt left hand with his right and tangles his arm around mine and takes a picture of it. We both get up and walk, with Phichit in my right and Victor on my left. Victor was on his phone posting the picture real quick. His face lights up to a huge smile as he said "Done!"

He shows me the phone and shows me the post with a caption of a heart on the bottom. I blushed at how cute it is and he giggles, "You're cute,"

We continued walking towards the hotel, then I had a thought, I we where about to pass by a shop that had a vending machine with sports drinks and at the window there are  cutest sunglasses, they had an old vintage looking from, like there where from the 80s, but a dark-brown and a bit thicker, with black lens but gives a blue glare in the light. 

"Victor, can we spend a minute in here?" I asked. Phichit and Victor looked at me confused as I walked in leaving them outside, I grabbed the glasses and purchased them then came outside and I gave the bag to Victor. 

"I think you would look good with these on." I said while blushing. "That way, we both have glasses on."

Victor giggles and gets the glasses and takes the tag off and wears it, "Thank you Yuuri."

He kisses my cheek and Phichit gets something from the vending machine. "I was only going to get one but ended up with two,"

"What is it?" I asked,

"Coconut water." Phichit said,

"No thanks, I like my water plain." I said. 

"Then I will have some thanks. I've never had it before." He said the taking the bottle. He then drinks it. "Vksuno!"

"I'm glad you like it lets get our butts moving!" Phichit said leading the way. Me a Victor walks behind him and while we where walking I thought it would be a good time to take a picture, so I get my phone and went on instagram, went to the photo tab and got a shot of him drinking out of the bottle while I give my dorky charismatic smile to the camera. I post the picture, tagged him on it and showed Victor. "Whoa! I look fierce. You chose right."

I was smiling with glee when he said that. Normally I have a bad sense in fashion so I never really ever get anything to out of the ordinary from neutral colors or give any fashion advice. But I guess I've changed.  

* * *

We finally get to our hotel room and Victor falls to the bed and sighs "Finally! I want a nap..."

"Victor, we have the banquet to go to in an hour remember?" I said while taking off my sweat-jacket.

"Hm, malysh, I want to cuddle with you." 

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Cuddle."

"Shower."

"Cuddle and shower?"

"We will be here all night, don't you want to announce our relationship to the media or you forgot already?"

"Oh, yeah, well then afterwards we can cuddle, or cuddle during the banquet, unless we can just drink and have fun, I want another dance off honey."

I blushed and looked down remembering what Victor and Chris told me about the banquet last year. "Okay, but I'm not pole dancing..."

'I'll really only do that for you anyways Victor...' I thought to myself.

He smirked "Okay honey, go and shower, don't take too long, I am in the other room if you need to relieve some tension anyways."

I turn rose red and gave him my phone and glasses, "Just play with my phone... or yours. I don't care... um..."

I just rushed into the bathroom, turned the water on, stripped down and got in the shower. God I can't believe Victor said that yes we had some explicated stuff the other night but damn, I still can't control myself. I have the water hit my face to have myself focus there is no time to get turned on right now, we have an event to go to in less than an hour. At least its at the actual hotel. I pour some shampoo on my hand and lather it on my hair, as I lather I think about this one pop song that my Isabelle could never stop playing which was 'Problem' by this one artist I forgot her name but we did a cover dance for that song once for our class project. I rinse the shampoo off and put some conditioner on as I have that song in repeat in my head for some odd reason. After I rinsed the conditioner off my hair I got out of the shower and put some deodorant on me and felt my face to check my facial hair, despite I lack it. I do get it sometimes. I dry myself with a towel then wrapped it around my hips. I took another to dry my hair then wrapped that one around my neck when I left the bathroom. I saw Victor laying down scrolling on my phone ignoring that I came out of the shower.

"Victor," I said. He ignores me,

"Victor!!" I said again. He still ignores me. 

"Vitya?" I said. He gives a goofy smile still looking at my phone. Of course he is doing this on purpose. So I smirked and grabbed my towel take out from around my neck and playfully whipped him with it.

"Yuuri." Victor smirked. "I didn't know you where kinky."

"Take a bath Victor... We got about forty-five minutes," I said

"Okay love, I'll will be back." He kisses my cheek as he gets to the shower. I looked back at him and looked at him lovingly. Damn I love him so much. I put on my glasses once I got my hands on them, grabbed my phone and put on my Pandora radio. I put on boxers, black knee-high socks, black dress shoes, and the new black slacks I bought the other day with Victor. I look at the formal attire I brought with me comparing it to the attire I bought with Victor. I grabbed the white, buttoned-up dress shirt i wore last year and put it on. I debate if I wanted to wear the black vest that Victor picked out for me or the white one I got. I blushed at how Victor may react if I wear the gray one so I chose the black one. I went to the mirror and looked at myself while I buttoned up. Damn, I look fine, I made a pose where I smirk and me leaning back while I have my hands in my pockets. I get my phone wanting to take a picture, so I got it and took a mirror picture, of course with no flash. After I took the picture I looked at it and saw Victor with his robe on and smiled behind me in the photo. I blushed then looked behind. "Victor"

"Lyubov moya, you liked it," He smiled. I nodded and blushed. He caresses my face, "Send it to me?"

"Okay..." I timidly said and did exactly. Afterwards, I see Victor walking up next to me in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, he already have his light slacks and really pale blue buttoned dress shirt on. "Um, Victor... What tie do you think I should wear? I just brought some with me...an-"

"Wear the lighter blue one." He said while putting on his gray vest then kisses my lips and walks to the bed where his gray blazer lies. He tosses me the tie then puts on his blazer. I see a bit of red on his nose, "It suits you."

I nod as I try to put it on, but silly me I fumble and keep on messing up. Victor giggles as he walks up, "Let me help you,"

He must've put on some cologne, since I smell it. I blush and sniffed lightly as he ties the tie.

"Like it?" Victor asked,

"I do." I said as Victor finished with my tie. "There you go."

I looked at him and hugged him tightly he plays with my hair and I kiss his cheek and I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. I backed up and went to the chair that had my blazer, meanwhile he put on his gold tie, after I put on my blazer, I spot him putting on his black socks and dress shoes. I go to a small bag with a blue cologne bottle. I sprayed it on me and it was a different scent than Victor had on. He then hugs me from behind, "I'm ready."

"Um, all I need is my hair..." I said, as I was about to push it back. Victor puts his hand on top of my head. 

"You don't need that you look sexy enough, my love." Victor said as he brushes his fingers on my hair. "Besides I will be playing with it all night most likely. You know I love your hair."

I blushed and nodded. "Let's go, we don't want to be late."

He nodded as we both grabbed our phones and hotel key then headed out.

* * *

 

We walked to the ballroom once we were at the lobby and soon as you know it, we get bombarded with the press.

"Mr. Nikiforov! Mr. Kastuki! Can you explain this picture of you two kissing earlier?!" One news lady asked.

We both looked confused. Victor asked," May I see this picture?"

She nodded and brought out her phone and showed us a picture of us from earlier after the exhibition kissing at the cafe, yes our backs where turned against the camera, but you can tell it was is, goodness I am so embarrassed, so I blushed as a reaction. Victor just gave a blank look and grabs my hand.

"I can definitely explain that picture, If you didn't pay attention enough and saw our recent post, we are indeed involved with each other and the main reason why I became Yuuri's coach was to get close to him, because I love him." Victor said.

I smiled as my cheeks turned red and added, "Yes, even my performances was for Victor, my whole programs where based on my love for Victor, I'm happy to say we are indeed happy and in love."

He smiles at me when I said that to the point where he hugs me tight, tears up and whispered, "I really do love you."

I hugged him back as I close my eyes as the reporters keep taking pictures of our embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp unfortunately it wasn't posted on Victor's birthday but he will have a belated birthday thingie going on for him meanwhile I hope you guys liked it, Please comment and give me your opinion I will definitely appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am thinking about a chapter two just let me know! (That where i'll introduce Isabelle to you guys! don't worry she isn't mrs. steal your man!) Please rate and comment!


End file.
